¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?
by Kiryhara
Summary: Soul aprendió que nunca debe escuchar las ideas de Black Star; y mucho menos si este es secundado por Kid. Después de todo, ¿que tan difícil podría ser decir esas miseras cuatro palabras? bien, MUCHO.


**Bueno, y seguimos con esto de subir las historias que tenía en mi computadora vieja xD esta vez con un intento de humor de un leve SoulxMaka. Por lo tanto, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: NO** **poseo los personajes empleados en este fanfic.**

* * *

 **¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?**

―Maka. ―Soul llamó mientras miraba a su socia desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaban teniendo la cena en ese momento.

―¿Si, Soul? ―preguntó, poniendo el tenedor hacia abajo para volver la mirada.

―Verás….tu…. ―balbuceó. Eso definitivamente no sonaba como él. Después de todo, no era el tipo de persona que se pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de decirlas; por esa razón se dio una gran patada mental.

―¿Soul? ―Maka lo miró dando a entender toda la confusión y preocupación que sentía por su compañero.

―Tu….. ―comenzó de nuevo, no sin antes tomar un respiro. ―Me darás la mitad del dinero con lo que nos paguen mañana, ¿verdad?

Eso no era lo que él planeaba decirle, por lo que una vez más se dio un fuerte patada mental, e incluso quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa por su cobardía.

―Oh, seguro. ―La rubia asintió volviendo a tomar los cubiertos para continuar con su cena.

Soul se limitó a mirarla, mientras los últimos cinco minutos se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

―Sí que eres un idiota, hombre. Pedirle que sea tu novia no ha de ser tan difícil. ―dijo Black Star, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se echó a reír.

En frente de él, ocupando el otro sofá de la cómoda casa de Soul y Maka, se encontraba Kid, con un aspecto molesto, y Soul, que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

Soul había invitado a sus dos amigos a su apartamento, ya que Maka había salido con las chicas, así que podría hablar de su reciente fracaso al intentar hacer "la pregunta" a su usuaria.

―¿No puedes ser más considerado? ―Kid reprendió a Black Star. ―Hacer ese tipo de preguntas no es tarea fácil.

―Pft…son simples cuatro pequeñas palabras. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?

―Mucho. ―respondió la guadaña, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

Es cierto que el chico podía manejar a su profesor loco cuya afición es literalmente la disección, el alma de las brujas, un gato con poderes mágicos cuyo cuerpo y falta de ropa podía provocarle la muerte a causa de una pérdida masiva de sangre, el loco padre de su socia, oh, y el más peligroso de todos, su socia misma: Maka. Y aun así, cuando se trataba de preguntar "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" podría considerarse como una falla épica.

Black Star rodó los ojos y Kid asintió.

―También es cierto que la mayoría de las personas asumen que la persona a quienes quieren dirán que sí, y no piensan en que cabe la posibilidad de una respuesta negativa, porque si eso sucede, la situación se volvería incomoda y finalmente terminarían viviendo con amargura….

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de Kid. Honestamente, estaba demasiado absorto por cómo debía decir las palabras, pero ahora tenía algo nuevo de lo que debía preocuparse. ¿Qué pasa si Maka dice que no? Entonces sería justo como el shinigami había dicho. Todo sería incómodo y terminaría viviendo con amargura.

―Eso es lo realmente preocupante, ¿no es así, Soul? ―terminó Kid.

―Bueno, yo no estaba pesando en esa posibilidad desde un principio, pero gracias por ponerlo en mi cabeza. ―Soul dijo con sarcasmo, Aunque Kid no lo percibió y Black Star estaba en el suelo muerto de risa.

Después de un minuto, Black Star se calmó. ―Está bien, podrías solucionar ese problema si obtienes un poco de práctica.

―¿Práctica? ―cuestionó el alvino.

―¡Si! ―exclamó Kid, colocando el puño en su otra mano como si tuviera la mejor de las ideas. ―Es perfecto. Todo lo que debes hacer es practicar lo que vas a decirle a Maka.

―Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacer eso?

―¡No te preocupes amigo! ¡Porque el gran Black Star está aquí para ayudarte!

A Soul no le gustaba a donde iba todo esto, pero por su bien siguió el juego.

―Está bien. ―dijo Kid, con una voz que figuraba emoción. ―Ahora, Soul. Pretende que Black Star es Maka y que están teniendo un tiempo maravilloso juntos. Por lo tanto, pregúntale.

―Uhm….bien. ―Soul se rascó la cabeza incomodo con tener que imaginar las lindas facciones de Maka en las toscas de Black Star. ―M-Maka…

―Toma sus manos. ―interrumpió Kid.

―¿Qué?

―Para que sea más realista.

―E-está bien. ―Soul vacilante tomó las manos de "Maka" y se aclaró la garganta. ―¿Maka?

―¿Si, Soul? ―respondió Black Star con un tono de voz que a Soul le dio cáncer, pero enserio apreciaba que se tomara el trabajo de intentarlo.

―Tú y yo hemos sido socios desde hace mucho tiempo. Y con los años he llegado a quererte más que como a una amiga. Maka, lo que estoy tratando de decir es…

―¡Soul, estoy de vuelta! ―la voz de la rubia sonó desde la puerta principal, cortando lo que el albino estaba a punto de decir.

Cuando Maka llegó a la sala de estar, seguida de Tsubaki, Patty y Liz, esto fue lo que vio: las manos de Soul estaban entrelazadas con las de Black Star, que sonreía de oreja a oreja frenando su risa. Kid contemplaba esta escena con diversión, y la boca de Soul medio abierta como si fuera a decir algo, mientras sus ojos veían a su usuaria.

―Uhm….. ¿Interrumpimos algo? ―preguntó Patty con voz cautelosa. Liz parecía querer estallar en risas mientras Tsubaki miraba al suelo bastante avergonzada. En cuento Maka, tenía una expresión difícil de descifrar.

―Espera Maka, ¡No es lo que parece! ―Soul exclamó dejando caer las manos de su amigo.

―Oh, no te preocupes por tu orientación. Yo te seguiré queriendo tal y como eres, Soul. ―ella le dio una sonrisa que en lugar de reconfortarlo, lo puso más nervioso. ―Chicas, vámonos. Dejemos que continúen con lo que hacían.

―¡Pero es que lo entendiste todo mal!

Eso no sirvió de nada. Las cuatro chicas ya se habían ido.

Black Star fue el primero en romper el silencio. ―Te va costar recuperarte de esta, Soul.

Oh, por supuesto. Ahora no tenía solo el problema de cómo pedirle a Maka ser su novia, sino que debía sacarle de la cabeza la idea de que él podría ser gay.

Por eso nunca, se debe seguir los planes de Black Star y Kid.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo. Así como está, es como lo escribí hace tiempo, por lo quería completarlo con algo más, pero dado que la inspiración me abandonó (por esa razón estoy subiendo viejos) decidí dejarlo así. Me encantaría leer que les pareció :3**

 **¡Bye Bye!**


End file.
